Shinobi Execution
by poopypoopypoopy
Summary: Sekiro dies by the Mortal Blade and goes on an adventure into the world of remnant.
1. Red

_I don't own Sekiro or Rwby_

Come, Sekiro!"

The one called Sekiro says nothing.

Boom!*

Lightning flashes into the older man's blade. Unfazed, he simply swings his sword, leaving a streak of lightning as if part of his blade.

This shinobi and samurai pair have been fighting for hours, but even still, none have the intent to stop.

Clang!*

Swords clash, both full of the drive and emotions of their masters. Both with the intent to slay today's opponent, so that they may clash against tomorrow's. Both with the desire to see the other fall.

And it happens. All things will one day come to an end. Even the greatest of fights.

Sekiro falls. The overhead strike of his opponent breaks his posture. Looming over him like, more deadly than any Shura.

Boom!*

'Another strike, is this the end?'

The hardy Samurai raises his blade in executioner stance, lighting coursing through his veins, popping and sizzling excitedly, ready to end the shinobi, and do the will of the one who controls it.

'No, I can't lose, I've come so far.'

"I must protect my master!"

Sekiro throws his last shuriken, to try and buy as much time as he can. Time he used to, draw the mortal blade.

A figures shadow covers him once again. However, nothing about that is new. Sekiro has lived his entire life in the shadows. But this time, will be the last.

Mortal cross, a powerful ability, can only be used by a blade that can sever immortality.

The sword saint feels his opponents will, and responds by charging another strike into his sword. An all out attack on both sides.

"SEKIRO!"

Sekiro again stays silent. He may have abandoned the iron code, but he is still a shinobi.

Blades clash, sending a wave of lighting across the already destroyed field.

But there is something else, a small red dot. This dot quickly expands into a wave, engulfing everything.

The mortal blade is truly powerful, but this is no ordinary mortal draw, no, Sekiro used his masters blood, which gives him resurrective powers, to make it stronger.

'It seems now is time for me to die, for good this time.'

Pain jolted through Sekiro's body. All he could see is red. Red everywhere.

Then, the ground. The pain no longer there.

'This is familiar, but how?' Sekiro looks down to see a small hand, a hand that was once his own, so long ago.

'I see now.' He looks to the side, and sees the bodies. The aftermath of a war. But this is different, because he sees no owl.

"Where is father?"

Looking up, the now young Sekiro sees a bright but dreary red light.

'The mortal blade, but it was not here before.' Walking to the light, for what seemed like an eternity, Sekiro gets lost in thought thinking of his master.

'I'm sure master got his wish. To no longer be mortal. It is sad to end it this way, but we did what we must. Goodbye master.'

Finally past the almost never ending field of bodies, Sekiro finally reaches the sword.

'To find my master, I will do whatever I can!' With no hesitation, the shinobi reaches for the blade. Then a flash. Not a light, but a flash of something else.

'My memories.'

The Hirata estate. A butterfly dancing on wires. An owl swinging his giant sword, much too fast to see. A small pitiful boy with black hair.

"Master."

His voice was no longer childlike. He sees a final image, a small wolf, kneeling down on the battlefield, with an owl standing over him. The blood runs down his emotionless face.

'Oh father.'

A small sigh leaves his lips, full of content, but bitter emotions.

'Oh how far I have come.' Then a flash, this time a familiar red light. A light that ends all lives in its path. Red is engulfing everything. All he is, and all he knows, is red.


	2. A wolf?

The red is forever. At least, that is what Sekiro began to think. Before long, however, he began to smell something.

Rot. A familiar smell. A smell similar to all those inflicted with dragonrot. A smell inflicted to those he has killed. A smell, just like that old battlefield.

And when there's rot, there's death.

'Maybe this is the fate of those killed by the mortal blade.'

Sekiro realized he forgot to breathe, something that doesn't happen, unless there is a powerful enemy in front of him. He takes a deep breath and looks around. Red. Even still he looks, and keeps looking, looking for an outlier. Then he saw it, a ripple, slowly covering everything in it's red hue.

'The mortal blade.'

Sekiro used his grapple, throwng a rope with his prosthetic arm, hooking onto the guard of the great immortal severance sword.

Slowly but gently drifting through the red fumes, he begins to feel a sharp pain, similar to before.

"To think, after all this, you would try to kill me."

Sekiro, in a short burst of speed, launched himself toward the sword all at once. He grabbed onto it, and the pain escalated. Glowing more brightly than ever, as if trying to rid itself of its intruder, it shoots more pain than ever into Sekiro's arm.

"Argh!"

The light grew too bright so he closed his eyes tightly.

Bang*

An explosion followed. Sekiro just held on for dear life, as he felt, nothing?

'What happened?'

All of the pain and lights vanished. In place was a peaceful breeze, along with the pleasant sound of birds chirping and trees gently swaying.

Opening his eyes, he saw green, green everywhere. Of course, not everything was green. With brown trunks, and small birds flying overhead, this place was like a paradise.

He still had the mortal blade, sheathed on his back like usual.

'Perhaps, and illusion?'

Sekiro looked for any snap seeds, and found that he had three.

'I cant get any out of storage without a statue.'

Using the snap seed, and seeing that it was not an illusion, the shinobi begins walking, only to find that he can't find any statues.

'Where could I be? Perhaps some unknown area the sculptor never put statues in.'

Continuing his walk, he noticed a hint of black moving right up ahead.

'An animal?'

The large wolf-like creature turned and saw him looking. Like a starving beast, it leaped forward, trying to claw him at the get go.

He easily blocked it with his now drawn sword, Kusabimaru.

Breaking the large creatures posture, he cut its throat twice, killing it. Instead of falling, however, it turned to smoke.

'An apparition? No, I could hurt it without divine confetti. Then what c...'

"Howl"

His thoughts were stopped by the hungry howls of its wolf-like comrades. These were, however, larger and possessed a bone-like mask.

'So it was only a cub.'

He did not have much time to contemplate as the first two came lunging forward. He managed to roll out of the way, and barely managed to deflect the sharp claws of another. This still broke its posture, but he did not have time to finish it as he was attacked from behind.

He jumped onto the posture broken wolf and landed behind the attacker, and stabbed in the back, killing it. The others posture recovered, and he was met with claws from in front, and behind. He side stepped behind one, and killed it.

Switching to another target, he lunged forward, killing two more. With three left, they kept their distance for a moment, when they were joined by another, larger, wolf, with much more bone armor.

Sekiro immidiately grappled onto a tree, and dodged out of the way. He was met with the sight of a white flash, stabbing where he was only moments before.

'I have to finish this now.'

Sekiro immediately blocked, deflecting the claws of the beast. Then, he used ashina cross, and cut the beast in half at the torso.

'Now just these three.'

When he looked over, he saw not just three, but over a dozen.

'I need to run before I am overwhelmed.'

As if sensing his intentions, they all began running towards him.

He heard a low growling sound, and then gunfire. Immidiately running in the direction it came from, he came into a clearing, and saw people in white masks firing into a large bear-like creature.

Those behind him began to catch up, so he did what any shinobi would do.

Grapple across the clearing, and leave them all to those he doesn't know.

Now in the clear, he decided to stay and watch them fight. He may have to fight them as well some day. It also doesn't hurt to find a weakness or two of the strange creatures. He watched on, until a familar red color began to slash into them like a wave.

This was not coming from the mortal blade at his back, but somewhere else. A man with red hair stepped forward, his blade flashing at lightning speeds, slaying anything in his path.

"Men! It is only a few grimm. We have to show we are strong!"

"Yeah!"

After boosting the mens morale, they all charged forward, taking little damage as a result of their well timed charge.

'A skilled comander'

After observing, he saw something move at the top of someones head.

'A Wolf?'


End file.
